The Truth Untold
by altainara
Summary: [Vkook/Taekook] Taehyung tak akan pernah mengerti apa yang Jungkook lalui bahkan ketika ia adalah orang paling dekat dengan Jungkook, ia bodoh dan tak menyadarinya. Namun Jeon Jungkook lebih membuatnya bodoh lagi. College AU, Taekook as bestfriend.
1. Chapter 1

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The Truth Untold © mochijm**

 **BTS belong to God, their parents, Bighit.**

 **Warning: taekook college au, hurt/comfort, best friend, alur maju-mundur, two-shoots.**

 **Playlist:  
1\. All of Me – John Legend  
2\. Dari Mata – Jaz Mckay Cover  
3\. The Truth Untold - BTS**

 **Enjoy dear!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jungkook bisa menghabiskan waktu delapan jam duduk diam di atas kasur sembari memikirkan Kim Taehyung. Pemuda itu memiliki perawakan kurus tinggi dengan rambut hitam yang tergerai panjang hingga sebahu. Saat melakukan sesuatu, Taehyung akan mengucir rambutnya menjadi satu ke belakang. Dikucir ala kadarnya, tak memakai sisir sehingga terlihat berantakan dan natural. Kebanyakan hari, ia hanya akan membiarkan rambutnya berantakan dibawa angin.

Tak beraturan, tapi seksi.

Jungkook pernah iseng mengepang rambut panjang Taehyung saat ia tidur. Rambutnya lembut seperti kelihatannya, wangi kayu-kayuan dan Taehyung sekali. Jungkook amat menyukainya. Kemudian ketika ia tertangkap sedang memainkan rambutnya, Taehyung akan menggeram marah dan Jungkook yang lari entah kemana.

Keduanya sama-sama suka bermain _Overwatch._ Sehingga, tiap malam minggu, mereka janjian _main bareng_ dirumah masing-masing. Atau terkadang mereka akan bermain dirumah salah satu. Berteriak, saling memaki, bahkan memukul. Kebanyakan mouse milik Taehyung yang menjadi korban kebringasan Jeon Jungkook.

"Tae, diam! Kakimu, astaga, jangan bergerak!" Jungkook menginjak kaki Taehyung dengan miliknya, "Ah! Bangsat, ini gara-gara kau, Kim!" lalu mouse ditangannya melayang entah kemana diikuti bunyi _prak_ kencang setelahnya. Taehyung hanya meringis.

"Kook, itu mouse kedua puluhku yang kau rusak."

Jungkook mendelik dan memukul kepala belakang pemuda disampingnya, "Kau pikir aku peduli?"

"Ouch," Taehyung mengelus kepala belakangnya. "Bisa tidak sehari saja kau tak berbuat KDRT padaku? Ibarat tulang, sudah remuk aku, Jeon!"

Jungkook memutar mata malas, beralih menyenderkan tubuhnya pada kepala kursi. Desahan panjangnya tertangkap ditelinga Taehyung, membuatnya terkekeh pelan. Ikut merebahkan diri namun ia lebih memilih meletakkan kepalanya diatas paha Jungkook. Meski keras, karena bocah kecil itu suka olahraga, tapi hangat. Dan yang paling penting, karena itu Jeon Jungkook. Bayi besar kesayangannya. _Sahabatnya._

"Ah, Kim, pergi dari sana. Kau berat."

"Itu hyung untukmu, bocah," Taehyung menyentil dahi Jungkook, membuat Jungkook menutup mata refleks. Kemudian ia hanya bergumam tak jelas, terdengar seperti umpatan. "Aku lelah, mau pulang. Antar aku, atau kulaporkan ibu jika kau menelantarkanku di jalan."

Taehyung terkadang dibuat gugu karena sikap kekanakan dan barbar Jungkook. Ia terlihat dewasa dimata semua orang, namun jika bersamanya Jungkook hanya seperti manusia biasa. Ia marah, kesal, menangis, bahagia, dan sifat lain yang tidak semua orang tahu. Untuk mencapai level ini tentu saja tidak semudah membalik telapak tangan, Taehyung susah payah menghancurkan tembok tebal yang Jungkook pasang dibalik wajah garangnya.

Awal kenal dengan Jungkook, sekitar dua tahun lalu saat ia memulai kehidupan kuliahnya menjadi _freshman._ Taehyung menjadi salah satu panitia senat yang bertanggung jawab membimbing adik tingkat. Dan kebetulan, Taehyung dan Jungkook berada di satu fakultas. Jungkook luar biasa diam, di kebanyakan waktu ia hanya mendengarkan. Mengikuti apapun perintah kakak tingkat tanpa protes, kemudian pulang. Se-membosankan itulah awal kehidupannya.

Saat itu panitia mengadakan pensi dadakan di aula. Ketua senat, Kim Namjoon, dengan semangat meneteng sebuah gitar dan mendekatkan mic di depan bibir kemudian berteriak lantang, "Siapapun yang bisa bernyanyi dan mau maju ke depan, aku akan memberi nomor Kim Taehyung pada kalian!"

Tidak banyak perempuan di fakultas mereka, memang, tapi adanya perempuan itu cukup membuat aula sedikit heboh. Belum lagi suara protesan Taehyung yang tidak terima dirinya menjadi tumbal. Semua yang ada di dalam sana tertawa, namun tak ada satupun yang maju. Namjoon jelas bingung.

"Haloo? Jadi, tidak ada yang mau nomor Taehyung?"

Semua mahasiswa baru terdiam, menoleh kanan kiri memeriksa barang kali ada yang bernyali besar untuk maju. Beberapa saat kemudian Namjoon hampir menyerah dan menyuruh Taehyung saja yang bernyanyi, tapi ruangan itu mendadak hening ketika seorang pemuda berambut hitam berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Ia menunduk begitu dalam, dan poninya hampir melebihi garis matanya.

"Woaah! Bagus, aku akan memberimu hadiah khusus, kemari hoobae manis!"

Namjoon tersenyum sumringah, ia memberikan gitarnya pada Taehyung yang diterima dengan satu alis terangkat bingung. Namjoon tak menghiraukan dan berjalan kearah si pemuda yang dengan malu-malu naik keatas panggung. Suara riuh mahasiswa menggema ke seluruh aula, dan Namjoon merangkul bahu si pemuda ke tengah-tengah.

"Jadi, sebutkan nama dan jurusanmu."

Pemuda itu sedikit mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang kerumunan di depannya, badannya sedikit condong ke depan untuk mendekati mic yang di pegang si Ketua Senat. "Jeon Jungkook, jurusan arsitektur."

"Hmm, jadi Jungkook, apa yang ingin kau nyanyikan?"

Jungkook berpikir sebentar. Taehyung yang ada di belakang mereka hanya menghela napas lelah, duduk di bangku yang sudah di siapkan dengan pasrah. Namjoon dan sikap seenaknya sendiri.

"Uhm… All of me?"

Namjoon menoleh ke belakang untuk meminta persetujuan Taehyung, dan ia mengangguk lemas. Ia langsung memberikan micnya pada Jungkook dan menyuruhnya untuk berdiri di samping Taehyung yang sudah siap dengan gitar di pangkuannya.

"Baiklah, ini dia penampilan spesial dari Jungkook dan Taehyung! Music, cuee!"

Lampu aula tiba-tiba padam, gelap gulita itu membuat yang ada disana sedikit terkejut. Kemudian, samar petikan gitar mengalun pelan diikuti temaram lampu meng- _highlight_ Taehyung dan Jungkook. Ketika intro yang Taehyung lantunkan mencapai akhir, suara hembusan napas halus Jungkook membuat penonton merinding.

' _What would I do without your smart mouth?'_

Seperti dihantam palu, Taehyung menegakkan punggung dan mendongak menatap pemuda disampingnya yang bernyanyi jauh dari lubuk hatinya dengan mata tertutup. Kedua tangannya menggenggam erat mic, dan suara indah itu membuatnya seakan melayang ke langit tujuh. Taehyung kembali menatap tangannya yang dengan lihai bermain diatas string, tersenyum penuh makna.

Setelah itu, Taehyung tak pernah absen mendatangi Jungkook.

.

.

.

"Kim."

"Hm."

Taehyung mendengung protes ketika Jungkook mengganggu tidurnya dengan mengguncang bahunya. Ia membuka sebelah matanya dan samar-samar melihat wajah Jungkook yang tepat berada diatasnya. Jungkook mendengus malas menarik salah satu pipi si pria Kim.

"Pahaku sakit, bodoh. Kau sudah tidur selama satu jam, sekarang bangun dan gendong aku ke kasur."

Kali ini giliran Taehyung yang mendengus. Dengan masih setengah sadar ia beranjak dari paha Jungkook yang dengan seenaknya ia pakai sebagai bantal dan meregangkan lehernya. Ia menoleh dan menatap Jungkook yang ikut menatapnya juga, untuk sebentar mereka saling tatap tanpa tahu apa yang ada di otak masing-masing. Sampai bunyi _pak_ terdengar dan Taehyung mengaduh kesakitan. Jungkook mendepak kepalanya.

"Apa?!"

"Jadi digendong ke kasur, tidak? Kalo tidak aku mandi."

Jungkook menarik kasar lengan bajunya dan Taehyung pasrah. Untuk masalah kekuatan dan rajuk-merajuk seperti ini ia mana bisa menang melawan Jeon Jungkook. Akhirnya ia berdiri kemudian berlutut membelakangi Jungkook, yang langsung melingkarkan lengannya di leher sang sahabat.

"Kita berangkat, Tuan Putri."

Goda Taehyung dan Jungkook mengeratkan pegangan di lehernya kesal. Ia terkekeh pelan dan mendengarkan gumaman Jungkook yang terdengar jelas di telinganya. Juga napas hangatnya. Taehyung menendang pintu kamarnya dan berdiri di samping kasur kemudian berlutut dan Jungkook mendarat dengan aman disana.

"Tidur yang lama, jangan menggangguku. Aku mau mengerjakan tugas."

Jungkook diam saja. Taehyung memutuskan untuk pergi dari sana namun terhenti ketika Jungkook memanggilnya. "Hyung."

Taehyung menoleh dan mengangkat satu alisnya bertanya, Jungkook menunjuk dirinya dengan ujung dagu. "Rambutmu panjang."

"Lalu?"

"Potong. Jika kau punya pacar, mereka akan malu berdiri di sampingmu."

Taehyung tertawa keras sekali membuat si pemuda kelinci mengerut alis tak suka. Kemudian ia mendekatkan dirinya kearah Jungkook yang duduk di pinggiran kasur. Tangannya bergerak untuk mengacak helai halus Jungkook dengan kasar. "Kau suka tidak?" tanyanya.

"Apanya?"

"Rambutku. Kau suka tidak?"

Jungkook berpikir sebentar. Kemudian matanya jatuh ke wajah Taehyung, meneliti satu persatu rambutnya yang jatuh berantakan karena bangun tidur. Jujur saja, hal yang paling ia sukai dari Taehyung adalah rambut panjangnya. Ketika ia akan tidur di malam hari, rutinitas wajibnya adalah membayangkan jemarinya yang menari diantara helai rambut _sahabatnya,_ menariknya halus yang akan menghasilkan erangan seksi yang akan membuat—

"Jungkook?"

Jungkook menatap Taehyung dengan gugup, mulutnya tertutup dalam satu garis lurus. Salah satu tangannya merambat dan menggenggam erat ujung bantal kemudian— _buk!_

"Ya!" Erang Taehyung marah lalu mengusap wajah tampannya yang terkena timpukan bantal dari Jungkook. Ia mendesis pelan, mengambil bantal yang jatuh di kakinya dan melemparkannya balik lebih kencang ketimbang Jungkook.

Dan sebelum Jungkook sadar, bantal itu telah menghantam kepalanya hingga tubuhnya terjatuh ke belakang ke atas kasur. Ia terdiam, membuat Taehyung khawatir dan melongokkan sedikit kepalanya. "Kook?"

"Kim Taehyung— sini kau bajingan!"

Taehyung lari sebelum kelinci berotot itu membantingnya ke lantai.

.

.

.

Jungkook memulai awal semester empatnya dengan malas-malasan. Setelah mengisi kelas Profesor Yoon–dia asisten dosen—, ia pergi untuk mencari Taehyung dan tak menemukannya dimanapun. Pesan tak dibalas, telpon tak diangkat. Selama berjalan dari gedung fakultas hingga gerbang kampusnya, ia terus mengumpati pria gondrong itu. Taehyung sudah berjanji mengantarnya pulang, sekarang ia harus jalan lagi menuju halte.

Jungkook bersumpah jika bertemu dengan Taehyung, ia akan menggunduli pria itu.

Halte nampak lenggang, awan perlahan juga menggelap. Jungkook hampir saja menangis kala rintik hujan mulai turun dan ia harus menunggu paling tidak satu jam lagi hingga bus selanjutnya datang. Ia berdoa pada Tuhan, meskipun ia bukan orang yang suka beribadah, agar ia selamat dari terjangan hujan kali ini. Untuk menambah bebannya lagi, ia hanya memakai kemeja tanpa jaket ataupun mantel. Lengkap sudah penderitaan Jungkook.

Ketika giginya mulai bergemelatuk kedinginan, sebuah bus berhenti dan ia spontan berlari masuk. Jungkook menghempaskan badannya ke kursi paling belakang kemudian menggosok kedua tangannya untuk mengais sedikit kehangatan.

Entah kerasukan setan mana, Jungkook telah berdiri di depan apartemen Taehyung. Ia memencet bel secara brutal, beberapa tetes air jatuh dari ujung kemejanya dan rambutnya basah. Sekali. Pintu terbuka dan Taehyung menatapnya marah, ia masih memegang gagang pintu ketika ia berkata, "Pulang. Aku serius. Pergi dari sini, Jeon."

Jungkook menyatukan kedua alisnya tidak suka. Matanya menatap kedua hazel Taehyung yang mengintimidasi, ia berusaha menahan bahunya yang gemetar karena kedinginan. " _What the fuck_?" kemudian ia mendorong bahu Taehyung dengan kasar ke dalam apartemennya.

Taehyung hampir saja jatuh jika ia tak berpegangan pada tembok disampingnya. Jungkook menjatuhkan tasnya yang juga basah, kali ini tangannya mengepal hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. Rahang mengetat marah, "Matamu sudah tak berfungsi? Lakukan sesukamu. Aku ingin tidur."

Jungkook pergi dari hadapan si pria Kim, dan saat itulah ia baru menyadari bahwa seluruh tubuh Jungkook basah kebas. Kemudian ia teringat janjinya, dan ia tiba-tiba ingin menghantamkan kepalanya ke tembok. Si Idiot Kim Taehyung.

"Jungkook?"

Alasan sebenarnya ia lupa menjemput Jungkook adalah sepulang dari kampus, ia tergesah-gesah pulang dan merampungkan tugas akhirnya. Jika ia tak segera menyelesaikan tugas akhir yang merupakan bagian dari skripsinya, bisa-bisa ia lulus tahun depan dan ia tak mau. Taehyung membuka pintu kamarnya dan menemukan Jungkook tidur memunggunginya. Pemuda kelinci itu memakai pakaian Taehyung, jadi setelah mandi pasti ia langsung tidur.

"Hei," Taehyung berlutut disamping kasur untuk mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan Jungkook, tangannya terulur mengusap rambut yang menghalangi wajah si pemuda kelinci. "Kau tidur?"

"Kook? Maafkan aku— aku hanya, uh, sedikit stress karena tugas akhirku," Taehyung menghembuskan napas bergetar, merasa bersalah karena sempat mengusir Jungkook tadi. Bahkan tanpa tahu keadaannya. "Maafka—"

"Berisik, Kim."

Jungkook membuka mata, dan mata mereka seketika bertemu untuk saling beradu. Taehyung yang pertama memutuskannya dan itu benar-benar membuat dada Jungkook seperti diremat. Ia tak mengerti perasaan itu, dan ia tak mau memperdulikannya karena ia takut. Sangat takut.

Taehyung duduk disamping Jungkook ketika ia beranjak, dan Taehyung menumpu kedua sikunya diatas paha. Tangannya saling menggenggam erat.

"Aku tahu aku salah, tapi kuharap kau mengerti."

 _Tidak._ _Aku tidak mengerti, Taehyung._

"Aku mengerti . Aku juga minta maaf sudah menganggu, padahal sebentar lagi kau sidang."

 _Jika kau mengangkat telponku, aku tidak akan datang ke apartemenmu, bodoh. Aku takut kau kenapa-kenapa._ Itu adalah suara hati Jungkook yang tertelan kembali ke tenggorokan ketika ia hendak mengungkap bagaimana bodohnya ia mengkhawatirkan sahabatnya itu.

Taehyung menoleh, tersenyum lega. Ia mengusak rambut hitam Jungkook yang dihadiahi erangan protes. "Tidurlah, kau boleh pulang kapanpun kau mau."

"Tidak, aku menginap. Ibu dan ayah pergi ke luar kota."

.

.

.

"Jeon Jungkook?"

Jungkook menoleh ketika namanya dipanggil. Disana berdiri kakak tingkat yang beberapa hari lalu berduet bersama dengannya di acara orientasi mahasiswa baru kemarin. Ia membalik badan sepenuhnya dan membungkuk sopan.

"Ya, sunbae?"

Taehyung berdiri di hadapannya sembari mengangkat satu alis. Jungkook tak tahu artinya, maka ia hanya memberikan tatapan bertanya dengan mata bulat yang inosen itu. Taehyung menghela napas berat, tangannya yang sedari tadi bersembunyi dibalik tubuhnya mengayun pelan di depan wajah Jungkook.

"Nametag. Kau meninggalkannya di aula."

Jungkook melebarkan matanya terkejut, dengan gemetar ia mengambil _nametag_ itu dari tangan seniornya. Matanya kembali bertemu dengan Taehyung, dan ia berucap pelan, "M-maaf… aku lupa,"

Taehyung mengendikkan bahu. Namun sedetik kemudian sudut bibirnya terangkat, lalu merangkul bahu Jungkook _sok_ akrab. Mulutnya mendekat di telinga si pemuda kelinci dan ia membisik pelan, "Kau tahu kau akan mendapat hukuman, kan?" Jungkook mengangguk kaku.

"Besok, temui aku jam sebelas siang. Di parkiran dekat Fakultas Elektro. Mengerti?"

Jungkook mengangguk lagi. Kali ini si senior melepas rangkulannya dan mengacak rambut Jungkook, kemudian beralih dari hadapannya dengan senyum kotak yang membuat si pemuda kelinci bersemu hingga ke telinga.

Esok harinya setelah acara orientasinya selesai, Jungkook segera menuju ke tempat dimana Taehyung menyuruhnya menunggu. Ia berdiri kikuk dibawah naungan pohon, berlindung dari teriknya sinar matahari. Di depannya ada puluhan sepeda motor milik mahasiswa, dan ada beberapa mahasiswa juga yang berlalu lalang dan menatapnya— ia malu sekali, memang wajahnya itu kentara sekali ya kalau dia mahasiswa baru?

Tiba-tiba sebuah motor _gede_ berhenti di depannya. Matanya naik untuk melihat si pelaku membuka kaca helmnya dan tersenyum kotak, Kim Taehyung. Jantungnya lagi-lagi berdetak kencang.

"Hai."

"H-halo, sunbae…"

Taehyung menyodorkan sebuah helm hitam kearahnya, kemudian ia menunjuk jok belakangnya dengan dagu. "Naiklah, hoobae."

Jungkook memegang helm dengan kedua tangannya, matanya membulat protes. Taehyung yang melihatnya terkekeh pelan. "Tapi— kita mau kemana?"

"Ikut saja. Kau sedang dihukum, ingat?"

Akhirnya Jungkook mengangguk pasrah dan memasang helmnya. Tangannya tanpa sadar berpegangan di bahu Taehyung saat ia akan naik keatas motor, dan Jungkook langsung menarik tangannya terkejut ketika tersadar.

"Sudah?"

"Sudah."

Dan Jungkook harus menahan umpatan juga tubuhnya agar tidak menubruk tubuh senior didepannya ketika Taehyung mengendarai motor layaknya pebalap Moto GP.

.

.

.

 **tbc.**

 **jadi, gimana pendapat kalian ttg rambut taehyung? :))))))**


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The Truth Untold © mochijm**

 **BTS belong to God, their parents, Bighit.**

 **Warning: taekook college au, hurt/comfort, best friend, alur maju-mundur, two-shoots.**

 **Playlist:  
1\. All of Me – John Legend  
2\. Dari Mata – Jaz Mckay Cover  
3\. The Truth Untold - BTS**

 **Enjoy dear!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jungkook-ah, kemari!"

Jungkook berlari kecil ketika Seokjin memanggil dari mejanya. Hari ini ia dan teman-temannya berjanji kumpul di kafe yang biasa mereka kunjungi. Ini adalah kegiatan yang rutin mereka lakukan setiap beberapa waktu sekali. Sejujurnya jika tidak bertemu dengan Taehyung, ia tak akan kenal dengan Seokjin, Yoongi, Namjoon, Hoseok, dan Jimin.

Ia menghempaskan pantatnya disebelah Seokjin yang sibuk melontarkan lelucon aneh. Jungkook menenggak minuman bersoda di hadapannya dan tatapannya beredar untuk menemukan hyung terdekatnya. Sebelah alis naik ketika ia tak mendapati kehadiran seseorang yang ia cari.

"Taehyung hyung kemana?"

Jimin berhenti tertawa dan memberikan perhatiannya kepada si pemuda kelinci. "Ah, Taehyung tak bisa datang… Dia bilang harus menyelesaikan skripsinya."

"Memang kau tidak hyung?"

Jimin tersenyum simpul. "Aku sudah menyelesaikannya."

Lalu kerusuhan di meja itu tak dapat dihindari. Jungkook dan Seokjin yang duduk bersebelahan tak bisa untuk tak menjahili satu sama lain, Yoongi dan Hoseok tertawa keras kemudian Namjoon hanya bisa menggeleng pelan. Yoongi bercerita ketika tahun terakhirnya di universitas, ia mengalami kecelakaan namun tak ada seorangpun yang tahu. Ia tak sadar jika tatapan Jimin ada padanya selama ia bercerita.

Mereka tertawa kencang mendengar kelakar Seokjin. Jungkook hanya tertawa kecil karena raganya ada disini, namun pikirannya melayang jauh. Ia memutuskan untuk pamit duluan yang dihadiahi protesan, Jungkook hanya tersenyum tanpa dosa.

"Dah, hyung!"

Ia melambai pada semua hyungnya dan keluar dari kafe. Jungkook menghentikan sebuah taxi yang baru saja lewat dan memberinya alamat Taehyung. Pemuda itu tak menyadarinya tapi ia mulai terbiasa menemui Taehyung, hingga sehari saja tak melihat wajahnya, Jungkook merasa ada yang hilang. Ia mengetuk pintu di depannya beberapa kali, hingga Taehyung muncul dengan rambut super berantakan. Jungkook mengangkat satu alisnya bertanya.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Kim?"

Taehyung mengibaskan tangan di depan wajah. "Tidak. Ada apa?"

"Kau tak menyuruhku masuk?"

Kemudian mata Jungkook melirik ke dalam apartemen Taehyung dan ia melihat seorang wanita yang hanya memakai kemeja kebesaran dan— kondisinya tak jauh beda dari Taehyung, berantakan. Seketika Jungkook berdiri kaku, ada sesuatu yang menyakitkan yang menusuk-nusuk relung dadanya. Ia mundur satu langkah dan terkekeh canggung, "Ah maaf… Apa aku mengganggu—uhm, kegiatanmu?"

Taehyung menggaruk belakang kepalanya, tiba-tiba merasa malu. "Tidak— Maksudku, apa kau mau masuk?"

Masuk setelah melihat kerusuhan yang membuat hatinya seperti hancur berkeping-keping? Jungkook tak menyukai ide manis itu. Jadi ia hanya menggeleng sambil menunduk, menghindari tatapan sahabatnya. "Tak perlu, uh, jadi… Kau dan Irene noona…"

Taehyung mengangguk, Jungkook melihat lewat ekor matanya. Kemudian ia terkekeh lagi, kali ini sedikit menertawakan dirinya sendiri. "Ah begitu… Baiklah, aku pergi… Sampai ketemu besok."

Jungkook cepat-cepat pergi dari sana, berharap perasaan aneh yang dirasakannya cepat hilang juga. Ia sudah menyadari apa yang ia rasakan, bahkan saat ia pertama kali bertemu dengan seniornya itu diatas panggung. Jungkook menyapu rambutnya ke belakang dengan jemari. Menarik napas panjang untuk menahan tangisan yang berdesakan ingin keluar. Ia tak mau terlihat lemah.

Jauh sebelum ia mengenal Taehyung, pemuda gondrong itu memang telah memiliki hubungan kompleks dengan Irene. Mereka kerap putus-nyambung karena beberapa hal, yang tak sedikit agak kekanakan. Terlebih ketika Irene lulus, hubungan mereka semakin berantakan. Dan tentu saja Jungkook ada disana ketika semua itu terjadi. Awal-awal ia tak terlalu peduli, tapi makin kesini semakin ia menyadari rasa sayangnya kepada Taehyung bukan hanya sekedar kau sahabatku tentu saja aku menyayangimu, namun _I love you in a romantic way._ Ia ingin menenggelamkan diri, dan kembali ketika perasaannya sudah hilang.

Jungkook dilanda rasa dilema antara berlagak seperti semuanya baik-baik saja dan bersikap seperti biasa, atau menghindar demi keselamatan hati dan jiwanya. Terkadang, ia tak ingin mengenal Taehyung sedari awal jika ia berakhir begini kesakitan.

.

.

.

Kemudian Jungkook memutuskan untuk bersikap seperti tidak terjadi apapun dengan dirinya. Ia tetap rutin ke apartemen Taehyung, meskipun frekuensi bermain Overwatch bersama berkurang karena sahabatnya itu berada di tahun terakhir masa kuliah, setidaknya ia tetap bisa melihat wajah Taehyung. Dan Taehyung juga bersikap seperti biasa, maka Jungkook akan menjadi orang bodoh ketika bersamanya.

Hari ini ia pergi keluar mencari bahan untuk tugasnya, sekaligus membeli sebuket bunga karena hari ini Taehyung menyelesaikan sidang skripsinya. Jungkook memilih sebuket bunga mawar merah yang dibungkus dengan dominan warna hitam, begitu indah dan elegan. Dan yang lebih penting adalah itu warna kesukaannya. Setelah selesai, ia langsung mengendarai bus menuju kampus.

Jungkook sampai sekitar jam 11 siang. Disana Taehyung telah berdiri di depan Fakultas Elektro dan dikelilingi beberapa teman dekatnya yang juga ingin mengucapkan selamat. Ia melihat Jimin dan Hoseok, namun tidak dengan Namjoon, Yoongi, dan Seokjin. Jungkook melangkah mendekati Taehyung yang berdiri membelakanginya, kemudian dari jarak 5 kaki, ia melemparkan buket bunga yang ia bawa kearah Taehyung dan – _bugh—_ tepat mengenai kepalanya.

Taehyung baru saja menoleh, wajahnya sudah didominasi dengan amarah ketika Jungkook memeluk lehernya erat sambil terkikik bahagia. "Selamat, hyung!" dan Taehyung terpaksa menelan semua amarahnya dan tersenyum simpul.

"Ah, Jungkook—lepas atau ku banting kau ke tanah."

Namun ia justru membalas pelukan Jungkook, kontras dengan perkataannya barusan. Taehyung mengacak rambut Jungkook kasar sembari tertawa kencang. Meskipun tingkah pemuda kelinci itu kelewat barbar, namun Taehyung tahu jika memang itulah cara Jungkook menyampaikan rasa sayangnya. Pelukan mereka terlepas ketika Jimin mulai menggoda mereka dengan bersiul.

"Lupa jika kami disini, hah?"

Taehyung tertawa lagi, terdengar bagai alunan lagu pengantar tidur untuk Jungkook. Ia ikut terkekeh pelan dan mereka terlarut dalam perbincangan mengenai sidang Taehyung barusan. Jungkook mengamati _outfit_ Taehyung yang berbeda dari biasanya, ia memakai kemeja putih dan celana kain. Jasnya ia sampirkan diatas bahu kanan dan rambut panjangnya diwax rapi kearah belakang. Tampan. Tapi kali ini ia seperti bersinar dan Jungkook tak tahan untuk tak merengkuhnya, mengatakan bagaimana cintanya ia, mencium bibirnya…

"…kook!"

Kemudian ia tersadar ketika Hoseok mengguncang bahunya. Seketika matanya bergerak naik dan menemukan Irene yang bergerak maju kearah Taehyung, matanya juga tak luput melihat kelembutan di mata si pemuda dan bagaimana tangannya yang dengan lihai melingkar di pinggang Irene. _Matanya juga menangkap_ bibir keduanya yang menyatu dalam sebuah ciuman penuh cinta.

Mungkin bagi orang di sekitar mereka, pemandangan itu begitu romantis dan membuat iri. Namun untuk Jungkook, hal itu seperti menjadi belati tajam yang menikam jantungnya. Matanya membola, tangannya tiba-tiba gemetar. Kakinya tanpa sadar melangkah mundur, ia menutup matanya erat-erat kemudian menahan napas yang terasa seperti duri. Jungkook menelan bulat-bulat rasa sakit tumpul yang mengoyak relung dadanya.

 _Tidak—ia sudah tidak tahan—_

Maka Jungkook berbalik kemudian berlari seperti tiada hari esok. Tak peduli ketika Jimin dan Hoseok memanggil namanya ribuan kali, tak peduli jika Taehyung langsung melepas ciumannya ketika ujung matanya menangkap tubuh Jungkook yang bergetar dan menghilang.

"Jungkook-ah!"

Panggilan itu menggema, tertinggal tak terjawab, mengawang di udara.

Memang bukan hal asing bagi Jungkook untuk merokok. Yang asing adalah perasaan menyakitkan dan air mata yang tanpa izin mengalir di kedua pipinya. Sedekat apapun ia dengan Taehyung, pemuda itu tak akan tahu jika ia berakhir disini. Menyesap batang nikotin sembari merasakan hatinya yang terluka hingga mampus.

Jungkook menyesal karena ia hanya membawa satu pak rokok. Mana tahu jika ia akan menghabiskan berjam-jam merenung, menghirup asap rokoknya sendiri hingga dadanya sesak. Air matanya mengering sedari dua jam yang lalu, sisa-sisa filter rokok berserakan di kakinya, dan perutnya terasa sangat kaku karena ia tak makan sejak siang.

Ponsel ia matikan. Jungkook berada dirumah peninggalan kakek dan neneknya, meskipun tidak ditempati rumah ini tetap bersih karena orang tuanya menyewa asisten rumah tangga untuk rutin membersihkan rumahnya. Tempat ini selalu menjadi saksi bisu si kokoh Jungkook yang hancur menjadi berkeping. Mengeluarkan semua sisi lemahnya.

Matanya terasa berat ketika ia mendongak untuk melihat matahari telah berpulang di ujung cakrawala, maka ia beranjak dari sofa yang ia duduki dan melangkahkan kaki untuk menyegarkan diri dengan mandi. Berharap mengguyur badan dengan air juga akan menghilangkan pening di kepalanya. Jungkook melihat refleksi bayangannya di kaca. Meringis ketika melihat kedua matanya yang bengkak dan memerah, bibirnya terlihat sangat kering. _What a mess_.

Dan malam itu Jungkook habiskan untuk tidur di kediaman mendiang kakek neneknya, tanpa ponsel, tanpa berpamitan. Menghilang seperti busa di tengah lautan.

.

.

.

Taehyung tak akan pernah mengerti apa yang Jungkook lalui bahkan ketika ia adalah orang paling dekat dengan Jungkook. Ia ingin mengerti semua hal terkecil apapun yang berkaitan dengan si pemuda kelinci, namun ia merasa ada dinding tebal besar yang menghalangi mereka. Taehyung tak pernah menutupi apapun kepada Jungkook, dan ia sangat paham dengan sifat keras kepalanya. Tapi, Jungkook dan sifatnya itu tanpa sadar telah membuat jarak yang Taehyung tak dapat hancurkan.

Saat ini ia tengah duduk di sofa keluarga Jeon, dengan kepala tertunduk dan lingkar hitam disekitar mata. Ia tak sanggup tidur sejak Jungkook menghilang kemarin. Disana ada Jimin dan Namjoon yang langsung pergi ke kediaman Jeon ketika mendengar kabar bahwa Jungkook menghilang.

Nyonya Jeon sudah berhenti menangis dari semalam, sekarang beliau hanya bisa merasa ketakutan dan berdoa yang terbaik untuk anaknya. Tuan Jeon sibuk menelpon beberapa orang, dan tak satupun tahu keberadaan anaknya. Ketika ruangan itu menjadi senyap, penuh dengan ketengangan dan kesedihan, satu-satunya wanita disana bergumam pelan. "Mungkin—mungkin Jungkookie dirumah neneknya—"

Wanita paruh baya itu berdiri, seperti menyadari sesuatu. Tuan Jeon langsung mendekatinya dan merangkul bahunya protektif. Semua yang ada disana termasuk Taehyung ikut berdiri, dan mereka semua bergegas menuju mobil Tuan Jeon kemudian pergi kesana.

Taehyung yang pertama keluar lalu berlari membuka pintu. Diikuti Tuan dan Nyonya Jeon, Jimin, Namjoon dibelakangnya. Pintunya tak dikunci membuat Taehyung sedikit tersentak, kemudian setelah ia menginjakkan kaki didalam ruangan itu, bau menyengat rokok memasuki indra penciumannya. Matanya jatuh diatas lantai yang dipenuhi oleh filter-filter dan abu bekas rokok.

"Jungkook?"

Panggilnya pelan. Ia menoleh ke kanan dan kiri hingga ia mendengar Nyonya Jeon mengetuk sebuah pintu dan suara lembutnya terdengar, "Jungkook-ah? Ini ibu, buka pintunya, sayang."

Taehyung berdiri di samping ibu Jungkook dan menatap pintu kayu dihadapannya lamat-lamat. Ia amat sangat merasa bersalah, namun ia tak tahu apa kesalahannya. Taehyung hanya merasa ia penyebab dari semua kekacauan ini. Maka ketika pintu itu perlahan terbuka, menampilkan sahabat sematinya dengan penampilan luar biasa kacau, hatinya terasa seperti remuk.

"Ibu…"

Taehyung terus menatap Jungkook, kemudian mata keduanya bertemu dan ia dapat melihat mata bulat itu kehilangan seluruh cahayanya. Nyonya Jeon bergerak maju untuk memeluk erat anak bungsunya, kemudian beliau menangis lega. "Untunglah kau tidak apa-apa, ibu sangat khawatir… Jangan lakukan ini lagi, hm?"

Jungkook mengangguk. Ia melepaskan pelukan ibunya dan tersenyum tipis, "Ibu, ayah dan yang lainnya pulanglah duluan. Aku akan pulang dengan Taehyung hyung."

Nyonya Jeon memberikan tatapan ragu, namun senyum Jungkook seakan menyakinkan beliau. Sehingga mereka semua pulang, menyisakan Taehyung dan Jungkook yang dirundung kesunyian menyekik.

"Jungkook-ah…"

"Hyung." Jungkook melangkah tepat dihadapan Taehyung. Mata mereka beradu dan itu membuat hati Jungkook mencelos ketika mata Taehyung berkata ribuan hal yang tak ia mengerti. "Maafkan aku, aku— aku hanya—"

"Tidak, Jungkook. Katakan padaku, katakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi karena _fuck—_ aku tak mengerti."

Taehyung mengepalkan kedua tangan hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. Jungkook menunduk begitu dalam, poninya menutupi mata yang kembali merintikkan air. Kakinya selemas jeli, dan dalam satu tarikan napas ia berkata dengan tegas. "Aku menyukaimu, hyung."

Jungkook mendongak untuk melihat raut terkejut Taehyung, dan pria itu benar-benar terkejut dengan kedua mata yang sedikit membesar. Ia tak bisa melangkah mundur, terlanjur kepalang basah maka Jungkook akan menghancurkan benang tipis itu.

"Jangan melihatku seperti itu, bodoh." Jungkook menunduk lagi, kepalan tangannya terangkat dan meninju pelan dada Taehyung berulang kali. Ia mulai terisak saat tangannya dihentikan oleh sebuah jemari panjang yang ia impi-impikan untuk digenggam.

"Kook, lihat aku," Dagunya diangkat dengan ujung jemari, mata mereka kali ini beradu dengan cara yang berbeda. Taehyung menatapnya dengan kelembutan lebih dari yang ia berikan kepada Irene, membuat jantung Jungkook berdetak kencang. "Sejak kapan?"

"Dua tahun yang lalu…"

Taehyung menarik napas terkejut, namun ia terkekeh setelahnya sembari mengacak surai pemuda kelinci didepannya. "Maafkan aku… Tapi kau sangat imut, masih seperti Jungkook yang aku tahu ketika aku pertama kali bertemu." jeda, "Aku tahu aku egois, tapi jika aku meminta untuk memulai lagi semuanya dari awal… Hm—dengan cara yang berbeda, apakah kau mau?"

Jungkook terdiam, ia menatap jauh kedalam mata hazel didepannya untuk menemukan keseriusan disana. Ia tahu selama ini Taehyung menganggapnya tak lebih dari sahabat dan adik—namun jika ia memutuskan untuk memulai semuanya dari awal, dengan cara yang berbeda karena Taehyung ingin berubah, karena Taehyung ingin belajar mencintai Jungkook sebagaimana Jungkook mencintainya. Maka Jungkook akan mengatakan iya, iya dan iya untuk ribuan kali.

"Ya. Aku mau—aku mau, hyung."

 **end.**

 **kkeut~ cepet ya? karena aslinya ini cuma oneshoot, tp karena menurutku kepanjangan dan lebih mengundang rasa penasaran kalo dijadiin dua, jadi yaah~ dan oiya, ada yg review minta jgn twoshoots, kurang katanya… jadi aku bakal bikin additional chapter. Anggep aja kyak epilog gitu wuehehe jd jgn dihapus dulu ya cerita ini dr library :D**

 **DANN, tolong maaf kalo aku jadiin irene org ketiga (as always) tp jujur aja krn aku suka vrene jd aku dpt feel aja kalo irene yg aku jadiin cewenya. NO HATE, I love irene with all her imperfections.**

 **Makasih bgt yg udh baca, fav/follow, dan review! Kalian penyemangatku 3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **big thanks to** JSBTS, joonganteng, bokong kukii, Fani446, pinochu, Shin-KiNas, itsathenazi **333**


End file.
